infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
Only Tears
"Only Tears" (눈물만) is a song by INFINITE, and the fifth track in their third mini album, INFINITIZE. The song was released as a pre-debut single on May 8, 2012. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 사랑한다 미안하다 그래 더는 안되겠어 난 다가갈 자격 조차 없어 날 사랑하지 마 내겐 마음을 내어줄 여유도 없어 매일을 힘겹게 살고 하루가 버거워 울고 오 난.. 네게 줄 수 있는게 없어 missing U 따뜻한 말도 못해 I missing U 감히 바랄 수도 없어 I missing U 이렇게 밀어내 내겐 가진건 심장뿐 못난 놈이라 참고있어 아프지만 내겐 눈물도 사치야 널 바라볼 자격 조차 없어 날 바라보지 마 알아 너 있는 그곳에 내 맘이 있어 숨결이 닿을 거리에 언제나 같은 자리에 오 난.. 네게 줄 수 있는게 없어 missing U 따뜻한 말도 못해 I missing U 감히 바랄 수도 없어 I missing U 이렇게 밀어내 세상 누구보다 너를 사랑하기에 참아 더 오 난.. 니 손 잡아줄 수가 없어 missing U 눈물만 안길까봐 I missing U 함께 하잘 수가 없어 I missing U 힘겹게 돌아서 내겐 가진건 심장뿐 못난 놈이라 |-|Romanization= saranghanda mianhada geurae deoneun andoegesseo nan dagagal jagyeok jocha eobseo nal saranghaji ma naegen maeumeul naeeojul yeoyudo eobseo maeireul himgyeopge salgo haruga beogeowo ulgo o nan.. nege jul su inneunge eobseo missing U ttatteutan maldo motae I missing U gamhi baral sudo eobseo I missing U ireohge mireonae naegen gajingeon simjangppun motnan nomira chamgoisseo apeujiman naegen nunmuldo sachiya neol barabol jagyeok jocha eobseo nal baraboji ma ara neo inneun geugose nae mami isseo sumgyeori daheul georie eonjena gateun jarie o nan.. nege jul su inneunge eobseo missing U ttatteutan maldo motae I missing U gamhi baral sudo eobseo I missing U ireohge mireonae sesang nuguboda neoreul saranghagie chama deo o nan.. ni son jabajul suga eobseo missing you nunmulman angilkkabwa I missing you hamkke hajal suga eobseo I missing you himgyeobge doraseo naegen gajingeon simjangppun motnan nomira |-|English= I love you. I’m sorry But I can’t do this anymore I don’t even have the right to get close to you Don’t love me I don’t have the ease of being able to give you my heart I live every day beyond my strength, each day is too much so I cry Oh, I.. I don’t have anything I can give you, (but I’m) missing you I can’t even give you loving words, but I’m missing you I can’t even boldly wish for you to be mine, but I’m missing you So I push you away Because I’m a guy who has nothing but his own heart I’m holding back, even though it hurts Even tears are a luxury for me I don’t even have the right to look at you Don’t look at me I know that my heart is wherever you are Close enough our breaths can touch, always in that same place Oh, I… I don’t have anything I can give you, (but I’m) missing you I can’t even give you loving words, but I’m missing you I can’t even boldly wish for you to be mine, but I’m missing you So I push you away More than anyone else in this world I love you, so I hold back Oh I… I can’t hold your hand, but I’m missing you I’m worried I might just have my tears to hold, so I’m missing you I can’t tell you to stay with me, but I’m missing you So it’s too much, but in the end It’s because I’m a man who has nothing but his own heart Category:Singles